Stuck
by CUtopia
Summary: Albus is tired of Rolandas and Severus constant fights.


Entry for **"Charms"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Epoximise (spell) **Task:** Consider two (or more if you wish) characters and the use of this charm on humans and the consequences. Min 300 words

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Leopoldina Smethwyck; Challenge: A character in your story is the peacemaker in someone's argument.

* * *

"Severus Snape, you goddamn pain in the ass, stop whining over the poor quality of your house team! Choose a better captain if you want better results!" Rolanda Hooch screamed angrily as she stormed into the staff room, Severus Snape, who was glaring at the back of her head just as furiously, right at her heels.

Some of the teachers that were in the room looked up, curious expressions on their face, but others were simply ignoring the flying instructor and the potions master – by now they were used to their constant banters and fights and also that Severus would always come to Rolanda and complain about an unfair game whenever Slytherin lost at Quidditch.

"I just wanted to point your false decisions out! Just to make sure that you are not biased!" Severus defended himself, nearly running into her as Rolanda stopped and turned around on the spot, glaring up at him.

"I am not biased, Severus! YOU are being paranoid! And I will go now!"

"You always have to go somewhere when I am about to criticise your work!"

"That is not true!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Silence!" Somebody interrupted the two of them and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, looking unfamiliarly annoyed. "Can't you just try and be friendly to each other? You are colleagues, by Merlin. And if you two don't speak friendly to each other on your own accord, I will force you!"

Rolanda and Severus looked at Albus for a short moment, both being a little bit surprised about the way he spoke, but then they returned to their argument.

"I demand the game to be repeated," Severus growled, stepping into Rolanda's personal space, his breath brushing over her skin and they stared deeply into each others eyes, falling silent for a moment as something seemed to connect them... But then, Rolanda ripped herself out of this thing and hissed:"No chance, cauldron boy."

"You can't take it when somebody hints that you are not as good in your job as you thought!"

"Shut up, you greasy..."

"Enough!" Albus roared and in one fluid motion, he pulled out his wand, directed it at the two staff members and said forcefully:"Epoximise!"

Within the next second, Rolanda felt herself being pulled towards Severus without her doing anything and their chests collided.

"Hey, what..."

She tried to step away from Severus, turning, but she somehow still felt their bodies contacting and upon turning her head, she saw that their sides were stuck together.

"Albus, what the hell have you done?!" Severus exclaimed, and Albus smiled calmly, explaining:"I thought it was time for some extreme measures to force you two to be a little bit more friendly with each other. Act like adults, discuss this out calmly and I will divide you again."

"Surely this is conflicting with the working law. I can't believe you really did this," Severus hissed, and Rolanda therewhile tried to yank herself free, causing Severus clothes to stretch until the sleeve of his black robes tore. It seemed like the spell was able to stretch their skin a lot so it would stay stuck to the other one. But still, the fabric of Severus' robes had given in.

"Careful! You just ripped my favourite robes!"

"Oh, don't act like it is a dramatic loss, you have a whole wardrobe full of this modell! I actually am pretty sure you don't have any other clothes."

"But these were my favourite among them!"

Minerva walked over to Albus, who was still watching the two teachers as they fought verbally, and whispered:"Are you sure that this will help? I just feel like their fighting is getting worse because of this..."

"Well, even if it is not solving the problem immediately, it will be a lot of fun to watch them while they try to do their daily life," Albus smiled at his deputy and pulled out a paper bag full with lemon drops. "And sooner or later, they will arrange themselves with each other. Has a plan of mine ever failed?"


End file.
